Brisfic
by Burplebizard23
Summary: A short first chapter of the epic fanfic collaboration, Brisfic! This chapter's contributor was PurpleLizard23.
1. Chapter 1

Shrek's eyes searched through the dry grass of the field for the cave with his colleague, Sean McHaffin. He knew it could've been around any corner, it was only a matter of time until he accomplished his goal... Suddenly, in the corner of his eyesight, he noticed it- a meter-long and three-foot-wide patch devoid of any vegetation. "There she is!", He exclaimed enthusiastically. "This is th'place I stumbled upon while hunting this sunday. Seems t'be an ancient man-made cave 'rsomethin. Pass the rope, will ya?"

Sean handed over an old but reliable climbing rope of theirs, which shrek anchored into the ground with a rock. He looked down into the cave opening, almost entranced at the pure, undiluted black. Despite it being noon, the cave seemed to reject any sunlight; it was darker than space itself, darker than a black hole. "Well, what're you waiting for, Mr. Indiana Jones?", Sean teased. Shrek snapped up and awkwardly smiled. He didn't realise how much time he spent staring into it.

" 't's just.. I feel like I've seen this place before, in th'weirdest damn way. Like I was alweys _meant_ to come'ere.", he tried explaining. "Well, you were here just this sunday, weren't you?", Sean chuckled. Shrek faked a laugh awkwardly, knowing his partner would never truly understand what he meant. "Whatever. I'm goin' down."

Shrek zipped down the rope, his thick ogre skin rippled but remained unaffected by the harsh rope burns most people would receive in such a situation. Sean slowly climbed down after him. " 'can't see shet! Pass me the torch, willyer?", yelled the sexy green ogre. His voice echoed. The place must've been much lager than anticipated. Shrek found the rubber activation switch on the torch and clicked it, illuminating their surroundings. What the two saw was breathtaking.

They were clearly in a sort of massive and ancient temple, with massive marble support pillars and an extremely large and intricately weaved rug on the floor, but an extremely odd detail about the place was the almost complete emptiness of it all. The only object in the room was an absolutely colossal candle. Something about it seemed absolutely alien, it seemed older than time itself. No, even older. Years upon years of wax collapsing upon itself and dripping down the sides gave it an indescribably eery look. It seemed almost alive. The wick was lit. Behind the candle was an even more massive wall, filled to the brim with scratches or perhaps carvings. "Damn it! Someone must've looted the place before us. There's nothing of interest here at this point. Just a candle and a scratched wall." Sean said, frowning. Shrek didn't listen to what Sean said. He was trapped under the spell of the candle and the wall. He slowly made his way to the wall touched it. A shiver crawled down his spine. The stone was cold and moist, and not unlike the candle, seemed like it was aeons old. He ran his fingers through some of the intricate grooves. Suddenly, they seemed to magically change. No, they looked exactly the way they always had, but he could perceive their meanings now. "Anak'tau Rahav Ulu'Ruthu, Terokan Q'la'at Ut Tekar Het A'Aurit Rakitau. K'thati Tahu Het Ka'a, K'Ulu'Ruthu.", Shrek read. Sean looked at him as if he fell off the moon. "C-come again?", he asked.

"They're no rodent scratchings, McHaffin..", Shrek understood. "It's a map."


	2. Brisfic Chapter II

Footsteps echoed through the stone hallway, bouncing off the ancient stones, becoming lost in the darkness. Illuminated by a burning torch two men walked abreast. 

"Stop your rambling." Sean said. A hint of something wrong in his voice, betraying his uncertaintity "There was no map"

Shrek shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. There was a haziness, a fog, lurking within his mind, but he knew what he saw "How long have we worked together, McHaffin?"

Sean looked at his hands, counting upon his fingers "Well, uh, twenty two, no, twenty years"

"And after every adventure, you still don't trust me?" Shrek said, growing impatient with his partner.

"I trust you with my life, with the lives of my children. But, my old friend, you are speaking nonsense" Sean said, dumbfounded by the way Ogre was speaking "You have lost your senses."

"It isn't just the map, Sean." Shrek replied. He didn't know how to say what he needed "He was calling me… this… Ulu...Ruthu"

Sean stopped in his tracks, head in his hand.

Shrek also stopped.

"This has been a giant waste of time. No treasure, only nonsense" Sean said, somewhat grumpily. He looked at shrek and shook his head "Lets just get out of here."

As his partner turned to walk away, the ogre raised a green, ham like, hand. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He saw it in his head. The map, the path towards what he sought, burned into the back of his skull, visible to him without even closing his eyes.. The voice, urging him to follow the map, echoing in his ears, wordless and more ancient than anything he had ever known. All of this was inside him, with no way to make Sean see. Shrek followed in silence.

 **. . .**

The silence was carried with them as they made for the exit. Sean carrying his disappointment. Shrek carrying so much he didn't understand. Occasionally a glance was shot between the two. The only sound was the footsteps, a new grim meaning to the steady beat.

The click came from nowhere, and Shrek instinctively turned to the source. He watched as the stone beneath Sean's foot slowly descended. Time slowed for Shrek, and everything became apparent. The grating of stone against stone roared in his ears. His eyes frantically scanned the scene. He caught the look of fear spread across McHaffin's face, a mask of not realising what was happening. The jagged metal spear tips casting fiery light around the horrific scene. The blood, bright red, viscous globules thrown into the air from the wound and Sean's mouth. Shrek yelled out, a mighty ogre's roar.

He rushed to his partner, dropping the flaming torch. With a sharp scraping noise the spears retracted, and the dying body fell limply to the ground. A horrible gasp of air escaped Sean's lungs, Shrek craddling him in his beefy arms. The blood stained his green skin, he watched as the light slowly drained from McHaffin's eyes.

"No no no!" Shrek said frantically "Don't leave me! Hold on Sean! Please! Hold on! No no no no…"

His words were a wet croak, blood flowing from his lips, but Sean needed to say it. It hadn't always been this way, but he needed the Ogre to know "Shrek…"

Shrek fell silent, looking deep into the eyes of the dying man.

"I h-have always…" Sean closed his eyes, fighting for the last of his breath "L-loved… you."

 **. . .**

Shrek had wept.

Colossal ogre tears forever staining the ancient stone.

But as he looked up at the pale moon, the map started to make sense. As he felt the cool midnight breeze brush over his skin, the voice subsided..

He couldn't make this journey alone. With Sean dead, he had but one man to turn to.


End file.
